


White Whale

by Lo_Rain



Category: Where the Water Tastes Like Wine
Genre: Folk Tale, Gen, Moby Dick References, Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_Rain/pseuds/Lo_Rain
Summary: 'Now small fowls flew screaming over the yet yawning gulf; a sullen white surf beat against its steep sides; then all collapsed, and the great shroud of the sea rolled on as it rolled five thousand years ago.'"如今小小的水鸟在这依然长着大口的海湾之上叫啸飞翔；一个忿忿不平的白浪一头撞在它的峭壁上，终于大败而归。那片大得无边无际的尸布似的海洋已然像它在五千年前那样滚滚向前。”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	White Whale

一阵浓郁的香味钻进你的鼻孔，牢牢地黏住你的双脚，你闻到了玉米的甜和蟹的粗粝，这才想起你已经几天都没怎么吃上一顿像样的饭菜了，你手头的钱不多，但肚子早在一边咕咕地抗议，正当你的窘迫与饥饿纠缠不清时，你迎上一对从海边收网归来的渔夫，他们个头一高一低，身形一胖一瘦，生怕别人认不出他们粗犷五官里细微的不同。渔夫口齿含糊、惊魂未定地谈着这次航行中的危险与经历的巨兽。趁着他们入座，你终于掏出干瘪的纸币，要了一份蟹肉浓汤来安慰自己可怜的胃，他们则继续聊着那只阴森可怖的怪物。

“哎、我这辈子不愿再遇见那幅场景！那白色的幽灵……我宁愿从今往后时常祷告、尽我所能，施舍那些穷人，耶稣在上。”

“省省心吧，就你也想当善人？你什么德性我一只手就能拎清楚，我们今天能平安回来全靠我掌舵，你当我想开去碰见那头该死的怪物吗！但我们拿了钱就得干事，你说我们不幸，我还觉得是它特意找我们的茬嘞。”

他猛地向地上淬了口吐沫，“那头挨千刀的畜生！如果能遇到，下次见面时我一定要剥了它的皮、刨开它的肉，看它肚里流出的油究竟能换上几桶美酒。”

“你逮不到它的、老兄，你不知道吗，我父亲那辈的人里就有见过它的，听说那时它就是这个模样，千疮百孔、白得恼人。所有尝试猎捕它的渔夫都失败了，离得太近的渔船被巨浪掀翻，船上的人再没回来过。你赚钱和我一样是为了生活，别惹得一身腥，还把命陪了进去。”

_ ＞询问渔夫 （fortune） _

盘中的浓汤逐渐冷却，你干脆放下碗勺，好奇地凑过去，询问他们口中的“怪物”到底指的是什么。干练的矮个子朝你撇出一个略显鄙夷的眼神，他察觉到你是个旅者，不是本地人，而他，正调用全身上下沉默不语的力量告诫你——他不喜欢和外人分享秘密。

“年轻人，是鲸鱼、巨大的鲸鱼。”他高个子的同伴脱口而出，身体则因回忆起恐怖的画面微微战栗，但很快恢复了面子上的矜持，补充道：“那怪物是一条浑身纯白的巨鲸。”

潮湿的空气在酒馆里僵持着，霎时凝固了语句，你知道你要做什么了。

你把口袋里剩余的最后几个钱币掏出，敲击桌沿的清脆响声让矮个子的眼睛眯了起来，“再拿点酒来，要你们店里最好的！”你当然晓得这种破旧的小店里根本不会有什么好酒，但底气是下单时必不可少的佐料，你懂得入乡随俗的重要性。

酒一送上，矮个子的渔夫就迫不及待地猛灌了几口，从进门起就绷着的那张精瘦面孔总算是有了笑意，他随意地将手往 渍满 海盐的麻布衣服上擦了几下，嘴巴没有停下：“哎，真是过瘾，不过这酒比起帕索罗布尔斯的西拉来还差的远。”

你想起了西海岸充裕的阳光，渔夫说的真有几分道理，于是你谈起了帕索罗布尔斯富饶的葡萄园和低矮葱绿的山坡，随着酒杯次第溢满，矮个子来了精神，你也去过帕索罗布尔斯？他问道。你如实回答——庄园可爱、雇主可鄙、终日辛劳却换来空瘪钱囊。矮个子听得入神，等你说完，他尽在你面前落了泪。

“别在意，小伙子，不过是些陈年旧事。”他擦去泪水，“你想知道那怪物的来头吗？”你诚恳地点了点头，他看着高个子同伴，他的同伴也看着他，他终于妥协了。

“都说出来吧，詹姆斯，都说出来吧。”

“现在你愿意讲啦？看起来年轻人功劳不少啊，真亏你之前那么反对。”

“哎哟、忘记那些不愉快的事情好吗，伙计？我只是不想你那些陈腔滥调扰乱我打渔的兴致，你成天就爱说父辈们的倒霉事。”

“可不是嘛，要不是那些陈腔滥调今天我们也回不来了。小伙子，你听着，无论你想凑什么热闹，今天都别去码头附近。”他给自己酌了杯酒，继续说下去。

“我可不是在开玩笑，打从我记事起，我父亲、叔叔和亲戚们就成天漂在海上，日头没爬上来时从家离开，到乌漆的夜里他门才能回来，一年中只有很少的天数是不忙活的。父亲那时腿上起了疹子，没法碰水，只好在家休息，母亲在边上照料他，我不想和他们在潮湿狭小的木屋里呆上一整天，于是跑到屋子外面。我记得那是个寒冷的十一月，天色青白、雾气浓重，我们家离码头不过十几分钟的距离，但雾气阻挡了我的视线，别说海面，我连五十米开外都看不清。我知道这种天气打渔肯定打不长，于是决定等叔叔从打渔队伍里解散后跟他一起进屋，可我左等右等，什么人也没出现。直到海面上传来阵阵轰鸣，好似猛兽的低吼，我在寒雾冷雨中我浑身发抖，不仅是因为这可怖的巨响，更是因为在白雾中，我感到一双视线，不知来自何方，却笔直地落到我身上，刺得我无处可逃。我弯下身子，听见巨响逐渐消失，而后船只相互冲撞、渔人落水呼救的声音全都揉进了十一月冰冷的海水中。

我叔叔是那批渔夫里最先上岸的，风暴来临时，他的船靠近海岸边，侥幸躲过了一截，后来我才知道，那日出海的人里大半以上都能没回来。镇子里的人们认为这是场不幸的灾难，但我叔叔告诉我，那才不是什么灾难，那是头白鲸。掀起风浪、卷灭船只的，是自耶和华诞生时就存在于世间的异兽、海洋沉睡的心肺，它的身躯庞大而雄伟、它的尾鳍能遮蔽太阳的光芒。

呵呵，陌生人，从你脸上的表情我就能看出来，我说的故事你一个字也不信，是啊，哪里会有这么荒唐的事情，镇上的人也是一样。不过，无论你相信与否，看在这桶好酒的份上，我都要尽到我的职责：千万别靠近海岸，离这片海越远越好。”

天色渐暗，远处，低鸣声响彻海岸。

_ ＞去往码头 （judgement） _

你迅速喝完了浓汤，吞下最后一勺蟹肉，起身披上破棉衣，离开餐馆，渔夫们高声调的争论滞留在餐馆里，他们没有一时半会估计是不会出来了。你信步朝码头走去，今天没有阳光，天气格外阴冷，午时刚过，泛黑的云层正密密麻麻地挤压着，它们无法承受彼此的重量，不断从高处往下滚落，近海也刮起风暴，你远远未靠近海岸，仅凭劲风，海水就已经扑到你的脸上、衣服上、鞋子上，满处都是，海水中还夹杂着颗粒，摸起来像某种爬行动物湿冷的皮肤。

虽然视野很差，但你还是看见了几艘捕鱼船，你说不清具体数量，至少有三只，颜色亮丽地那些更好辨认，它们后面还跟着些灰黑色的布点。船只如落叶荡在风中，飘曳不定，顷刻间外海处掀起一股巨浪，高耸宛如拔地而起的群青色山脉，笔直地冲向船只。为了得到更清楚的视野，你逆风艰难地向前迈进了几步，嶙峋的身体里感受到一股莫名的力量。

白色，渔夫们没有说谎。一条白色的巨鲸若隐若现，它有力的尾骨拍击海水，随着山脉压来。它横冲直撞，不可阻挡。它猛然跃出海面，浪涛在它身后铸起一栋楼宇，它浑身乳白，却千疮百孔，坚韧的捕鱼矛刺进它的皮肉，与它同化为一体。海面上霎时铺满了灰白色的珠粒，你已辨别不出上一刻望见的那些捕鱼船的踪影，你只看见一阵急速旋转的漩涡，宛如海洋本身因暴怒张开了血盆大口，打算吞噬天地。它先咽下海面上空的风雨，远处传来雷声滚滚，你辨别不清是那风雨在呜咽还是血口在咆哮，接着，它吞食了颜色亮丽的碎片，你不认识这些碎片，但你理解它们曾是什么，以及被血口吞吃的其它一些东西。

狂风携着巨浪冲破堤岸，将你掀翻在地，暴戾地将你拽向潮水腹部，有那么一瞬间，你以为自己快要挺不过去了，出乎你的预料，你的身躯重重地撞到残存的堤岸上，那狂暴的裂口像是被某些东西填满似的，掠夺停止了。白鲸在海淘中显出身影，它皎白如玉，同时又百般疮痍，你感受到了它的视线，它凝视着你，随即，转过庞大而邪恶的身躯，纵身向海洋的另一端游去。你勉强支起身子，发现在它鱼鳍的尾端，拖着一条长长的、长长的捕鱼绳，在你还未看清末端系住的物体时，巨鲸加快了游动速度，即刻消匿于海洋深处。你费劲全力直起身子，看着波涛逐渐归于平静，非人的直觉告诉你，白鲸从未消失，它的过去属于这片海域，而它今后也会继续在海洋上游荡、怒吼、吞噬。

**Author's Note:**

> References to Moby-Dick by Herman Melville
> 
> 彼处水如酒的全故事收集完成，没碰见大白鲸，有点失望，自己捣腾一篇，作为年末礼物递上。同时真诚地感谢WTWTLW的所有制作者们，此游戏是本人19年的最爱。


End file.
